Tribal Council
Tribal Council is an elimination ceremony that usually happens every third night in the game of Survivor. This is where the contestants are being held accountable for their actions in the game. Rules Usually situated in equal distance between all tribe camps, the Tribal Council area is designed to strike fear into the contestants, adding up to the tension of voting. Intricately designed by the department, the Tribal Council area can range from looking like a makeshift hut, a temple, or an enormous stilt house, based on the theme of the season. Tribal Council usually starts at sundown. When a tribe visits Tribal Council for the first time, its members are given and are to dip them in the central fire pit. The host then reminds the castaways that the fire on their torch symbolizes their life in the game, and once it is extinguished by him, their time in the game is over. This metaphor is used commonly within the show's theme. Once the vote tally has exceeded the plurality needed, the host stops tallying, pronouncing that player eliminated from the game, keeping the remaining votes a secret, though typically the unread votes are also for the eliminated contestant. The eliminated player presents the host his or her torch and the host extinguishes (known in the series as "snuffing") it and tells that contestant the parting words, "The tribe has spoken," before asking the player to leave the Tribal Council area. Eliminated players walk away from the Tribal Council. In rarer cases, if a starting tribe has been decimated to its last two members and no merge has been announced, these two players will compete in a Fire Making Challenge where the winner stays and the loser is eliminated from the game. Final Tribal Council The Final Tribal Council is the final event of the game . This is where the finalists face the Jury, who will have a very important decision to make in voting for a winner. The person who gets the most votes from the jury will win the title of Sole Survivor and the prize that goes with it. The finalists will be given a chance to convince the jury that they deserve to win . They might talk about their strategic moves, their alliances or their athletic ability but no matter what they talk about, they are trying to convince the jury that they are the most deserving person to win the title of Sole Survivor. After the finalists deliver their opening speeches, the jury will given a brief time to think about their speech or question before addressing them. Each jury member has the option to: * Ask each of the final players a question (either for one specific finalist, or all of them), which that player must answer. * Make a short speech which requires no answer but is meant to throw the finalists off guard, possibly venting all of the Juror's frustrations after being eliminated from the game, or telling the jury why they should vote for a certain player. After the vote, the voting urn with the votes in it is taken away by the host. * If it is a final 3, and it is tied between 2 people. The one who wasnt in the tie but in the final 3 will cast the sole vote for the winner. Season 1: Blood VS Water, Tribal Council History